


i love you more.

by taeyongists



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, im sorry again lol, johnny is implied, slight abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 23:49:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyongists/pseuds/taeyongists
Summary: taeyong is needy for affection, and jaehyun knows that.





	i love you more.

taeyong wasn't in particular needy with many things. or, maybe he was, but never likes to show it. jaehyun always knows when he's needy for things such as kisses, hugs, or just a small compliment. he doesn't have to say anything for jaehyun to know. how jaehyun notices is when taeyong's soft eyes turn big and sparkly, a small pout on his face as he tries to get closer to jaehyun in any way possible. taeyong says he isn't needy but jaehyun knows he is, and he loves it. 

recently, it's been getting hard for jaehyun. he's been working like crazy, getting home late to see taeyong waiting for him in the living room. jaehyun is just simply too busy to look at things around him. taeyong wasn't taking it the best, but he tried not to show it. though he did get cold at nights, and missed the others lips on his, he knows his boyfriend is busy. but then on jaehyun's free time, he still wouldn't pay attention to taeyong. 

this night, he wanted it to be different. taeyong never initiated skin-ship first, but he wanted to do that today. so he went into his boyfriend's work room in their home with a small smile. he already had blushing cheeks just about thinking of doing this. taeyong walked up to jaehyun when he finally stood up, not noticing the slight anger and impatience jaehyun was holding in. taeyong hugged him gently, circling his small arms around his taller boyfriend. all taeyong heard was jaehyun scoff, the stressed out male pushing him off. "go away right now, i'm busy." was what he said. 

the push resulted in taeyong hurting himself, his arm and right cheek. he didn't wanna give up so easily so he stood up, blinking for any tears to go away. he tried to hug him again, but before he could jaehyun held onto his hurt arm in a tight hold, "didn't i already tell you to go away, can you not hear me?" he said as he stared right into taeyong's eyes, "do you want me to question why we're even a thing in the first place because believe me, i can and i will." 

taeyong left the room in a hurry, making sure jaehyun didn't see any tears in his eyes. he didn't know why to do, his cheek was slightly bleeding and his arm was already bruising up from the fall and the tight hold. taeyong tried to rest, but couldn't since he was already trying too hard to not sob. he went into their shared room, laying on his side as he began to shake. all taeyong wanted was one hug, one hug or one kiss, just anything. 

a couple minutes later, he heard jaehyun come in with a big sigh. "come and help me taeyong." he spoke out, turning on the lights to the room. taeyong quickly cleaned up his face, walking even quicker to jaehyun to help him undo his tie. even though taeyong should be mad at jaehyun, he still couldn't be. after jaehyun finished getting into comfortable clothing, he laid in bed. taeyong stared at him for a bit, he looked so soft and beautiful.

he laid down next to jaehyun who soon grabbed the computer from his nightstand and started working on something taeyong didn't care about. nonetheless, taeyong still smiled since they were in the same bed. he tucked himself in and whispered a small, "goodnight kiss?". he got nothing in return so he repeated again, "goodnight kiss please" he said this time with a pout and was still ignored. taeyong finally sat up and closed the computer. "taeyong, i was doing work!" he slightly yelled, rubbing his temples. "well i want a kiss!" he tried to yell back without his voice shaking. "i'll give you one later, now let me keep doing this-" 

"no! i've been waiting for days for a hug, a kiss, or just any attention! i w-want a kiss and i want a kiss now! y-you've been so busy lately and you never even talk to me anymore! i can't do anything with the sort of anxiety i've gotten from it. s-sometimes i just need a kiss or a hug or a freaking h-head pat to know you still care and l-love me!" taeyong finally let out. jaehyun looked at him when he said the last part, seeing his boyfriend's face covered in tears. his face softened, feeling guilty of actions. "you know i still love and care about you taeyong." he said in a soft voice. "no i don't! i had my doubts but n-now i really do think you don't love me. you just said you're going to rethink why we're a couple in the first place! that hurt me more than anything else in the world jaehyun. couples don't say that to each other so was that it? did you say it because you don't want me to be your boyfriend anymore? i thought you were a nice guy, if you wanted to end it, i thought you would do it in a nice way, not in the way you know would hurt me the most!" taeyong said, full on crying as jaehyun held tears in his eyes. 

jaehyun didn't even know what to say, but his mind quickly shifted on another topic. he saw taeyong's cheek a dark red, and quickly stood up straight, "what happened?" he asked as he tried to gently touch his cheek. jaehyun's heart broke a little when taeyong flinched away quickly, covering himself as best as he could. "i'm j-just clumsy, y-you know i bruise easily, what else did you expect after p-pushing me?" taeyong whispered as he covered the side of his face. Jaehyun's eyes widened at what taeyong said, putting the computer on the nightstand and taking the blanket off himself, standing on his knees to get a better look at taeyong's face, "i did that to you?" he asked with fear in his eyes, with disbelief. 

"I-I'm fine, just forget everything i said, lets sleep. you'll get cranky in the morning, tomorrow you work again." he said with little to no emotion. as taeyong laid back down and turned the other way, jaehyun could see his bottom lip quiver. jaehyun didn't know what to do, he sat down as he felt tears leave his eyes. he hated what he did to his loved one, he hurt him im both terrible ways so badly, just because of work. he laid down close to taeyong, circling his arms gently around him. he felt him tense up and jaehyun let out a small cry.

at that, taeyong quickly turned around with wide eyes. he sat up quickly and so did jaehyun from surprise. "i-i'm sorry i made you cry! i'll do anything to make you stop just please, please don't hurt me" he said quickly as he climbed on jaehyun's lap, tears wetting his face once again. jaehyun brought him into a tight hug, "hey, hey, you're okay baby. you're with me, jaehyun. you left johnny already remember? he can't hurt you anymore. i'm jaehyun, i'll never be johnny." he reassured the boy who kept crying. "b-but that's how it all started with j-johnny" taeyong said as he pointed at his own cheek. 

jaehyun stopped hugging taeyong to look him in the eye, hands holding onto his waist as uncontrollable tears came out of his eyes. "I know baby, and i'm sorry" he said, gently wiping the tears off taeyong's face. "i promised myself to never lay a finger on you in a way you didn't like it, but i did. i can't believe i let work power over me like this. i know you're sensitive, i know you get bruised easily, i know about the past relationship, i know that you get needy for-" 

"i don't get needy!" taeyong said as he gently slapped jaehyun's bicep with a pout on his face. jaehyun chuckled as he caressed taeyong's other cheek, "yes you are baby, but i love it. you're such a cute little needy baby for affection and it's adorable. i'm worried you'll die if you don't get enough attention just like a fairy." jaehyun said with a smile. "i'm sorry for what i did to you, i understand if you don't want me to touch you for a while, or for forever." jaehyun said as he removed his hands from taeyong's waist. "all those nasty things i said about johnny, they are all things that i deserve to be called now too" 

jaehyun snapped out of his trance when he felt taeyong's small fingers wipe his cheeks. "you're nothing like johnny, i can tell you didn't mean it jaehyun, and i forgive you." he said as he scooted closer to jaehyun on his lap. "are you sure? i feel wrong to even touch you, i feel as if i don't deserve it or your apology." jaehyun responded. taeyong smiled at him as he brought jaehyun's hands back on his waist, circling his arms around jaehyun's neck. "you deserve it all, thank you for being the most amazing boyfriend and knowing your mistakes." 

jaehyun smiled at him, gently running his hands up and down the small dip of his boyfriend's waist. "i still haven't received a kiss" taeyong said with yet again a small pout. jaehyun chuckled as he brought taeyong into a soft kiss. jaehyun loved the feeling, missing the taste of the older's lips on his. he squeezed taeyong's waist a bit, smiling as taeyong let out a small whimper. jaehyun disconnected their lips, "that's for another day, now lets go to sleep we have a long day tomorrow of hanging out." he stated. taeyong slowly climbed off jaehyun's lap with a blush and tucked himself in, "i wasn't thinking about that! i just liked the feeling because it made me feel small" he said with a soft voice. "it turned you on and it made you feel small, i get it." jaehyun said with a smile when he heard taeyong let out a whine of slight annoyance. 

jaehyun brought him into a hug once again, kissing taeyong's forehead as both of them closed their eyes. "goodnight jaehyun, i love you." taeyong whispered out. "goodnight baby, i love you more"


End file.
